The present disclosure relates generally to electronic mail, more particularly, to the injection and resolution of symbolic variables within email addresses.
Email traffic has grown exponentially in recent years. Worldwide, there are 144 billion emails sent each day and 3.3 billion total email accounts. It is projected that the number of accounts will grow to 4.3 billion by the end of 2016. Email is primarily used in the corporate world, and business emails are responsible for 61% of the world's email traffic. Much of the business world relies upon email for communication between people who are not in the same area, country, etc. Telephone calls, conference calls, and in-person meetings can cost both time and money. Email provides a way to exchange information between two or more people that may be located in different parts of the world with no set-up costs.
Currently, it is often difficult to locate the email addresses of individuals on the receiving end of the email. The process of manually searching for an individual's email address is inefficient and usually time consuming. This is especially true when sending an email to more than one person. Current techniques for electronic distribution and email list automation require the sender to perform the look-up and selection process of the names or email addresses of the intended recipients.